Vampires
Vampires, are as old as humans, and fairies, there was suspected to be more of them, then other mythicals in the past, the race was originally consisted of undead, elven like humanoids with pale human skin tones, leathery bat wings, and silver, red, or gold eye colors, and black, silver, or white hair colors; most the race now consists of mortals that have been turned. Dhampirs are mortals of humans or other races that where only half-transformed, they are a lot healthier then born dhampirs. Vampires and Dhampirs are one of the few most dangerous races in the mythic and human realm, and are greatly feared, and discriminated against, they have been hunted to near extinction. Vampires originally came over from the human realm, during the great migration. Terms * Elder(s) - Normally a respectful term used for vampires over 500 - 1,000 years old, as they are seen as great sources of wisdom, and knowledge, as well as being extremely powerful. * Pureblood(s) -''' A vampire born of (fullblood, or pureblood) vampire parents, most powerful type of vampire, they where originally a elven like race, with short pointed ears, leathery bat wings, black, silver, gray/grey, or white hair, with red, silver, or gold eyes. Red was the most common color, with silver being the rarest. * 'Fullblood(s) -' '' A mortal who has been fully turned into a vampire, can be just as strong as a pureblood, and birth pureblood children, if they mate with another vampire. The race of a full blood can be any, as the vampirism only transforms them moderately, and erasing most racial abilities, but it's possible for some or many to remain, so for this reason full bloods vampirism is counted as a sub-race.'' * 'Dhampir(s) -' A Half-vampire, Dhampirs are made when a vampire and a mortal mate, resulting in a half-vampire, or when a mortal is only partly transformed; they are commonly called daywalkers. Dhampirs are often looked down upon, as they are often born deformed, ugly, or extremely sickly, in some successful, and semi-successful cases, a dhampir will be as unnaturally beautiful like their vampiric parent, capable of walking in the sun, and having very little weaknesses normal vampires have. * 'Daywalker(s) -' A powerful vampire, or dhampir, that can walk in sunlight, and not worry about burning. * 'Beater -' A vampire with a beating heart, their bodies are still alive, and thus do need to eat normal food, this is rare in fullbloods and purebloods, but common in dhampirs. * 'Still -' A vampire who's heart does not beat, common in purebloods and fullbloods, rare in dhampirs, their bodies no longer function like those with a beating heart, they are pale, do not need to eat, drink, or have normal moving bodily fluids. * 'Sire/Dame -' It's basically the equivalent of a "parent" or "teacher" term, for vampires who have fledglings they are currently teaching to be fully fledged vampires. a example of the usage would be: "Did you hear that Meg is now a dame? apparently she's had this is her first time having to teach a fledgling." * 'Fledgling(s) -' A mortal who has recently been turned into a vampire and knows nothing about being a vampire and, or, is being taught be a fully fledged vampire. They are also called a childe, (Plural being childer) and as a collective, a progeny, a brood, or a get. * 'Vampirism / Vampiric -' A term used too refer to people who have been turned. * 'Turned -' Explaining the transition from mortal to Vampiric. * 'Dirty Blood -' A racist term to reefer to those who are not pure bloods. * 'Bloodlust -' A bloodlust is when a vampire goes into a animistic state, where the vampires instincts take over from being starved of blood for so long, or as a way to protect themselves in extreme cases of attacks, often they don't remember what happens during this state, but it's not uncommon for more skilled vampires to remember. Fledglings first bloodlusts are often very violent, often resulting in the death of their first victim, as they get accommodated to it, they can control it better. Sub-Species * 'Artificial Vampires -' Information being Gathered. * '''Catpires (temporary name) ''-'' Information being Gathered. Appearance The vampire race originally consisted of human sized, human or "elf" like beings, they had much smaller, pointed upward ears, that are bat like, their skin is normally human like, but often paler, like they lacked blood. Fangs also hung out from their mouths, in ether the form of the upper bite, or a under bite, sometimes both; these fangs can retract, often becoming longer when a vampire wants to feed, or is in a bloodlust, a number of fang times exist, and often can be used to identify in attacks that are investigated: * Dainty / The Dracula ''-'' Most common, this is where the fangs are place where the canines are located, Dracula is most noted for having these, thus the unofficial name of "The Dracula" they are also notably short, but a longer version exists. '' * '''Vampire / The Nosferatu -' This is actually a rare type of vampiric fang, some actually wonder if it was a deformity, or just the result of bad teeth, as it does cause trouble, due to how long they are, often equated to buck teeth, but it is unknown, so is counted as a type, given a very dangerous type due to the gaping hole it will leave; the fangs are located in place of the central incisors. Nosferatu is most notable for having these. * Straight -''' This is where the fangs are located in place of the lateral incisors. named after how their straight a crossed from each other, a version exists where the lateral incisors are longer. * 'Needle -' This type is where the fangs are long, and thin, and curl inward slightly, like a snakes, they are located at the canines; this is a uncommon type. * 'Curl -' like the straight bit the lateral incisors are larger, and curl in towards the mouth, it's been called the Dorito at times. * 'Scrapper -' this is where there two sets of fangs next too each other, in place of the lateral incisors, and canines. sizes * 'Wolf -' like the scrapper type, only the fangs are located at the canine, and the first molar, but more uncommon. * 'Cat Like -' This fang type is like a cats, the fangs are located both in the upper and lower canine areas, these are uncommon. * 'Grinder -' This type is rare, the fangs are located at the central incisors, lateral incisors, and canine, this is also rare. * '''Shark - All the teeth are fangs, this is very rare. * Double Row -''' A term used to describe vampires with fangs on both the upper and lower jaw. * 'Troll -' A term used to describe vampires with fangs that come out of the mouth like tusks. Their eyes had colors of only shades of red, silver, and gold, but now a days other color spectrum's of human and mythic, exist. Their hair was also ether black, silver, grey/gray, or white, now a day more human spectrum, and mythic spectrum colors exist. Vampires back in the day, commonly had their wings out, which are like a bats, and rather leathery, sometimes having demon like spikes on the joint. Often the color of the wing would be that of the skin tone, sometimes black, and the membrane a black or red, but today more mythic colors exist, with a large number of beautiful patterns. Now a-days, vampires will not show their wings, and often have them retracted back, into their backs, some may not even have wings. Some vampires also have prehensile tongues, and black or colored gradients on their hands and feet that go up too their knees or elbows. Body Function While a vampire with a beating heart has a body that still lives, this still needing to eat, drink, and general care for the body like a normal mortal, those with still heart have it a bit diffident. Still hearts, rarely have any bodily fluid, and don't need to use the bathroom, eat, or drink, but some how still produce saliva, that has healing properties, which is used to seal wounds, but they completely lose their sense of taste, human food often being described as tasting like sand too them. When they cry, they cry blood instead of tears, some wonder if blood eaten is used as a form fluid for the body later on for other uses, like creating the saliva, or embryos and semen needed too reproduce; males notably need freshly ingested blood in order to become erect. On that note, arousal or reproducing is a mystery with still hearts, as there are some that have issues with becoming aroused, and reproducing, likely a evolutionary factor since vampires are nearly immortal, and then there are those that have no issue with it. Biting A fascinating function of vampires bite, is when a vampire bites, they can also make it painless after the initial bite, and even make it pleasurable. The fascinating function of drinking of blood, is that a great number of the time, the victim will feel generally, much better afterwards, as if all their stress or the emotion plaguing them most as just vanished, but those feelings will slowly return as the bite on their neck heals. The vampire cannot bite again till it is healed. It's believed this is how vampires evolved this as a way to keep victims returning to them, thus able to keep a continues source of food, because after a vampire drinks from the same person a number of times without killing, or turning them, the victim will actually become addicted to vampire bites, like mortals would addictive substances, like smoking or drugs, but much more dangerous. Depending on the vampire though, specific emotions or stresses will be drained, anxiety, depression, stress, and hypersexuality, are thus far the only ones known, it's possible vampires developed this as a way to catch easy pray, due to people suffering from things like these, to be the most likely to get addicted to their bites. Biting, with the injection of venom, is also used as a way to turn a victim into another vampire, creating a fledgling, or kill by injecting venom that will kill, or, the vampire will drain them completely of blood. Cannibalism Cannibalism exists in vampire culture, and is often considered a heinous act, it is a taboo, and it's greeted with extreme horror and fear within vampiric communities even hysteria, but for good reason. When a vampire drinks the blood of another vampire, be they fullblood, pureblood, giver, or dhampir, it will always result in the death of the victim vampire, the attacking vampire will gain all of the victims vampiric abilities an power, making the attacker much stronger, but they become addicted to the taste and thus will seek out other vampires to drain, the stronger, the better, their personality becomes violent, aggressive, deranged, and mad, almost like they are in a constant controlled state of bloodlust that they are fully aware in, and they become extremely dangerous to anyone in the mythic or human realm, due to how powerful they will become, even surpassing an elder. They are looked upon as true monsters, that must be slain. Some did wonder if vampiric cannibalism could be corrected, but no, once a vampire has acquired a taste for the blood of it's kin, that is it, there is no stopping them, they must be killed before they become too dangerous. Givers Also called "Reverse vampires" or "Latters"; these types of vampires do not actually have a official name, label or classification, as these are vampires are born with beating hearts, and can be born from a still heart, or beating heart parents, with the abilities of a vampire, weaknesses too, they may even drink blood, but they also have the abilities to live in the sun, and eat normal food, to the point they don't need to drink blood, but do rarely. The anomaly with them is that they ''over produce blood;'' and are often mistaken as having a heart condition, or some form of ''Polycythemia vera, due ti when their body becomes flooded with too much blood, they'll have a heart attack, or nose bleed, or blood will pour out of their fangs like water falls, or in explosive spurts,often leaving the area looking like a crime scene. They'll often pass out, or seem near death after this happens, due to sometimes loosing to much blood, but they normally recover within a day or three after, it's still unknown if any physical damage is caused within the body. It's unknown why these vampires produce so much blood, or what causes it, but blood thinners, and Bloodletting seem to help control it. The effects it has when injected to the body of a victim remain unknown, but it seems to act as a form of anti-depressant, or source of energy, the blood has no typing, so it's quite useful if a blood transfusion is needed. Some vampire elders believe, or say it to be a lost type of vampire, who's blood that can give life to other vampires and temporary correct the sterility within the species, without the normal stealing of powers, and life, that would normally happen when a vampire would drink another vampires blood, but they also say these kinds of vampires where rare, to the point they where likely driven to extinction due too the greed, and the desperation in the vampiric war, the likely cause was brutal rappings, killings, tortures, and giving/taking of too much blood. It's unknown if this is credible due to the lack of sources, few elders, those willing to speak with mortal researchers and scientists due to the bitter grudge they hold over mortals for causing their race to go nearly extinct, and the fact they are so old, their memories are not well. The general consensus though, is that they are diseased, and should be avoided due to the fear they'll make people severely sick. They are often, quickly killed, or they take their lives themselves due to the sever social stigma, or abuse they receive at their normally "Embarrassed" parents. Turning Vampires have a few ways of turning their victims into vampires, some more efficient then others, when a victim is turned, they tend to take on the form of turning their attacker has. How the victim turns, how long it takes, and in what order things go, is different from each victim, some victims will bleed all their blood out of an open wound, puke it up, it can also boil out of the body sometimes it will even stay in to be used later. Their ears point, and their fangs change, and normally, they will have the fang style of their attacker, their eyes will also be more luminescent. The vampirism will eat away at any abilities they had before, and replace them with vamipric abilities, sometimes, a number of abilities can survive the vampirisms attack, weaknesses like iron, and burning in the sun happens in this process. * Venom -''' A common form of turning, venom will be injected into the victims body, through the vampires fangs, and will enter the blood stream; this form of turning is quicker then other methods, and more effective, while it can be stopped halfway through with a antidote, it will normally result in the victim becoming a Dhampir. * 'Blood Drinking -' If a mortal drinks a vampires blood, even if just a drop, they will turn into a vampire, their sire/dame will be the vampire the drank from, this is the most ineffective way, as it is slow, and requires the victim to drink from the vampire more then once, and can actually be reversed if they stop drinking from the sire/dame before they are turned. * 'Diseases -' Much like rabies, or herpes, vampires can spread Vampirism from just biting, and infecting a wound with their saliva, granted is may take a few tries, and if they can be treated in time, cured before it takes effect. The disease that some vampires naturally carry, is called Porphyric Hemophilia, Once exposed, an infected victim only has about 72 hours to begin antibiotic treatments before the bacteria becomes incurable. The first symptoms of infection may include photosensitivity or photodermatitis (sensitivity to light of the eyes or skin). Muscle weakness or seizures can occur, as well as inconsistencies in the nervous system, such as a slow or rapid heartbeat. Eventually the bacteria behind this disease settles into the body and lives there, creating a perfect environment for it to exist in. At this point, the human body has been completely transformed with the curse. A important note, a person can also become a vampire, is through a Vampiric Morph Potion, but because Vampirism cannot be revered, these types of morph potions are outlawed. Vampires Givers, and Dhampirs who use venom, can also control when venom is and is not injected into a victim, Dhampirs and Givers have a very hard time controlling this, which is partly why they are seen as dangerous, as sometimes dhampir venom can be just that, venom or acid, though it's uncommon for dhampirs to have venom. Vampires, with still hearts, who have been turned, generally freeze / stop growing at the age they where bitten at, and grow very slowly from there, due to this, It's considered a taboo to bite a child that is under the age of 17 or 18 years old, depending on the area, as the child will stop growing then and there, often creating "Vampire children" who have the bodies of small children, but are passed the age of adults in mentality, and actual time, which can cause some serious trouble physiologically, and physically. It often taken as a serious pedophilic crime to bit a child, the vampire that does it, will be facing some serious charges against them crime wise in both mortal, and vampiric culture. Those children that have been turned, often have trouble in their "adult" lives, as it is hard to make serious relationships, friend wise, respect wise, and romantically... Depression is common in these vampires, and many solutions are trying to be found to help solve their aging issues. They can grow into their adult bodies naturally, but it would take hundreds, and hundreds of years. Vampires, and Dhampirs born from vampiric parents, or still have a beating heart when turned however, will grow and age much like a elf, or fairy, and will stop ageing at age 25, and only start looking old at a certain age. (for elves, they start looking like elders in the last 100 years of their lives, vampires don't start looking like their in their 30's till age 400) On a further note, a pregnant parent, who is turned, will, more often then not, abort the fetus, if not, it will become a ghoul,or Revenant, which is equally terrifying, and must be killed before it can harm anyone. It is possible, that the fetus will turned by the parents now vampiric blood, that runs through the umbilical cored, turning the fetus into a dhampir, or a full blood / pure blood vampiric child, but this is rare, and frequently, the child born is deformed, their are few cases of a healthy Dhampir being conceived through this way, and it's often labeled as a taboo to bite and turn a pregnant parent. (Vampires can tell through smell if a parent is pregnant, so there is no excuse for doing it.) Curing A cure for Vampirism has not been found yet, a legendary potion, however does exist that is said to cure vampirism, outside that, the only real way to "cure" vampirism, is to stop it while the person is turning. One way of supposedly curing vampirism, at lest in some cases, is by killing the vampire that turned them, the specifics are not known, but it does work in rare cases. Fledglings and Sires/Dames A Fledgling and Sire/Dame relationship it a Student - Teacher, or Child - Parent like relationship, though, there are a few... Differences, as the fledgling is treated as more of a servant in exchange for being taught. Sires/Dames are meant to teach the fledglings they create on how to be vampires, this is not just a responsibility, but also a bond, the bond can be severed in a way, but it's never truly severed till the fledgling becomes a fully fledged vampire through a ritual or are released. Fledglings are drawn too their Sires/Dames, often calling them "Master". Fledglings have a unnatural urge too want too please their masters, and be unnaturally loyal too them, but they do have will, and can disobey their sires/dames, as the sire/dame bond does not influence feelings, only actions; A fledgling for example, can run away, but the Dames/Sires can easily track down their fledglings if they do this, due to the psychic connection that they share, and allows them to sense each others presence if they were at a reasonable distance, be it through telepathic means, or other means such as vivid dreams of their pasts together, allowing them to know they are near. Thanks to the bond, and psychic connection, Sires/Dames can control fledglings too a extent, mind controlling them to make them come back, or forcing them to obey, and do things against their will. Drinking a drop of their Sire or Dame's blood is one way how fledglings are freed from the bind to their master, and often given as a reward by sires/dames for completing their growth into a vampire their dames/sires can be proud of. Another way a sire/same can release their fledgling is by saying "I release you" which is believed to be a spell, that breaks the spell binding the fledgling too the sire/dame. Killing a fledglings Sire/Dame can free them from the bond. it's not uncommon for Sires/Dames to abandon their fledglings, and the fledglings do loose the urge to please their master after some time away from them, but due to the sire/dame never properly releasing the fledgling from the bond, they could call the fledgling back to act as their servant even after so many years away from them, that is once they find them and are in range again. From an outside point of view, this bond is creepy, and to be honest, it is most of the time. Abilities Vampires can have a wide range of abilities, though, they do come with a standard set of abilities they are born with, or that will replace a number of their victims previous abilities; a list has been complied, to help condense it: * '''Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition ''- this is a blanket term for the fallowing: '' ** Enhanced Agility ** Enhanced Combat ** Enhanced Durability ** Enhanced Endurance ** Enhanced Senses *** Night Vision (darkvision) ** Enhanced Speed ** Enhanced Strength ** Regenerative Healing Factor * Daytime Walking - normally very strong vampires can do this, they are called Daywalkers. * Disease Immunity * Shape shifting -''' Normally they can take the form of one animal, most common being a bat, but much more powerful, or skilled vampires can shape shift into more then one animal, given one at a time, Dracula was known to be the master of this ability. * 'Flight / Levitation -' Typically they have wings, or magic to levitate naturally. * 'Illusions -' Commonly used for hiding a vampires home, or territory. * '''Wallcrawling ''-''' Walking/running/crawling on walls, and ceilings and other surfaces.'' * 'Natural Weaponry -' Retractable claws, fangs, and Wing Blades (if they have them) * 'Mind Control -' A umbrella term for Hypnosis, Mind control for their slaves, and memory erasing, the latter two are however very advanced forms. * 'Hematokinesis & Blood Magic -' with vampirism, sometimes comes the uncommon Hematokinesis, and the ability to use Blood magic without much worry of horrid side effects. * '''Umbrakinesis / Erebokinesis ''- Can manipulate darkness or shadow.'' * Teloportation * Telepathy / Telekinesis -''' A vampire/dhampir/Giver can read the minds of people around them, sometimes passively, purposefully, or on accident, but they can also carry on silent conversations with people they choose with this, even with multiple people if they are in range. It's considered polite to ask first before doing this. It should be noted that it is possible for vampires to not have all these abilities, or have them all, it all depends on the vampire, some of these abilities are gained through age and, or, skill. Weaknesses There is a long list of vampire weaknesses, a list has been complied, to help condense it: * 'Fire -' Burns them like tissue paper. * 'Holy Water / Weapons / Tools / Crosses -' Poisons, and burns them, also their healing abilities do not work on these wounds, they must heal like a human, so, they can die from bleeding to death, or a infected wound, much like a human, or a fatal. * 'Shade Venom/Poison -' Blocks their super-healing abilities, makes their healing process like a humans for all types of wounds and weapons, antidote must be given to cure it. * 'Silver -' Like their Therianthrope counterparts, or iron is too Fairies, silver can kill them, it poisons their body's, and burns / melts their skin away. * 'Sunlight -' Burns them upon contact, lights them on fire, blinds them, and or instantly makes them explode into ash. * [[Therianthropes|'''Therianthrope]]' Blood / Bite -' The blood, or saliva containing the Therianthropy disease of the Therianthropes is known to kill vampires, or make them very sick, the reverse is the same for Therianthropes, Vampire blood, or saliva containing the Vampirism disease can kill them, or make them very sick. The two can however have children, if careful, the child normally results in the mothers race, the fathers race is rare, hybrids nearly don't exists, it is however suspected WereVampire Bats come from these unions. * Vampiric Toxicity -''' There are people in the world, who's blood is toxic to vampires, some mortals are born with this, as a way of natural defense against vampires, It's common for vampire hunters to marry mortals with this, and have children to train as "ultimate" vampire hunters. '' Illnesses Full vampires rarely get ill, with the exception of Dhampirs, but a number of vampire specific illnesses exists, that can make a vampire, or Dhampir, very, very, very sick. * '''Sangue Debolezza -' in Italian, the name means blood weakness. This disease is extremely rare and its origin is unknown, it's suspected a crazed vampire hunting scientist created it but, it's unknown if this is true, what is know, that if it is not treated, it is fatal. The symptoms of Sangue Debolezza include severe exhaustion and chronic headaches, followed by nausea, which eventually leads to starvation in many cases. It is a difficult disease to learn about because only vampires can acquire it, and they rarely subject themselves to medical examination. According to most sources, it is a very rare condition. * 'Sun-sickness -' ''Not to be confused with the moral sunburn version, A Dhampir, or Daywalker, will get sun-sickness after sometime, it's basically a more sever version of a heat-stroke, some get sun-sickness more then others, and will leave them bed ridden for sometime. '' History Information being Gathered. Vampire Council The vampire council, is nothing more then a fancy name for a tea party for vampires (through invitation) to talk about the state of the race, such as births, deaths, happenings in the world, so forth and so on, there are some special members however, many important figures show up too these. Specific members are unknown, and what the purpose of it honestly serves, it's all kept secret by those who attend, the Vampire on the Mythic council also attends these. Territory Information being Gathered. Known Clans Information being Gathered. Known Vampires * Akins Tor - (Pureblood + Still Heart) * Ammon Tor - (Pureblood + Still Heart) - ''Deceased. * Winner Alastair Bonnett - (Fullblood + Beating Heart) * Goth Underwood - (Pureblood + Still Heart) - Cannibal. '' * Nazo Tanaka - (Dhampir + Beating Heart + Giver) * Matthew Tanaka - (Dhampir + Beating Heart) * Scarlet Tanaka - (Dhampir + Beating Heart) * Samar Tanaka - (Fullblood + Beating Heart + Daywalker) * Mata Nightwalker - (Dhampiric Drider + Beating Heart) * Thorn Darcy - (Dhampir + Beating Heart) * Liam Butler - (Pureblood + Still Heart) * Nurv Oliver - (Pureblood + Still Heart) * Theodore Acevedo - (Fullblood + Still Heart) * Gena Velazquez - (Fullblood + Beating Heart) * Jared Gregory - (Fullblood + Beating Heart) * Yvette Gregory - (Pureblood + Beating Heart + Daywalker) * Deaven Wynn - (Pureblood + Still Heart) Known Sire/Dame Bonds Goth Underwood | --------------------- | | Mata Nightwalker Thorn Darcy (Sired) (Sired) Akins Tor | | Winner Bonnett (Adopted) Trivia *Vampires seem to have a distaste for Drow blood, as they claim it to be "sharp, bitter, spicy," or "sour" for their tastes, likely due too the poison Drow naturally produce in their blood. *Vampirism is seen as a "improvement" too Drow in the Dark Realm, Driders in the Dark Realm can have vampirism, despite the fact their conditions are nearly indistinguishable, but they are more monsterus then normal Driders, and looked at as a danger. *Depending on the persons personality, apparently their blood will also have a taste too match it. *Beheading,Drowing, Blood loss, Removing the heart, Starvation, Suffocation, and a Stake through the heart are apparent ways to kill a vampire, but then again, who would that ''NOT kill? it's subject to debate if any of these are legit, or just someone not using common sense. Some however suggest a specific type of wood must be used for the stake, like the fairies weakness to Rowan, the wood suggested is ash, hawthorn, and oak. *Garlic is not an actual weakness, vampires simply have very sensitive noses, and strong smells from any where, can be harsh to a vampire; ingesting it honestly depends on the vampire, like any food; it's believed that the people that came up with vampires being killed by this, must of actuality had a food allergy. *Running water is also not an actual weakness, vampires themselves don't even actually know where this one came from, perhaps someone had a fear of Potamophobia (fear of running water). *It's unknown why, but Merfolk blood makes Vampires drunk. Links & Sources Wikipedia: Vampire M.Wikipedia: Vampire Wikipedia: List of vampire traits Wikipedia: Dhampir M.Wikipedia: Dhampir The Forgotten Realms Wiki: Vampire The Forgotten Realms Wiki: Dhampyr D&D Wiki: SRD:Vampire D&D Wiki: Dhampir (3.5e Template) D&D Wiki: Dhampir (4e Race) D&D Wiki: Dhampir (5e Race) D&D Wiki: Vampire Variant Rules (3.5e Variant Rule) D&D Wiki: Vampirism (4e Variant Rule) Myth Encyclopedia: Vampires Mythical Creatures Guide: Vampire Mythical Creatures Guide: Dhamphyr Pathfinder OGC: Dhampir (11 RP) Pathfinder OGC: Vampire (CR +2) Encyclopedia Mythallica: Vampires. Superpower Wiki: Vampire Physiology Fantasy Name Generators: Vampire name generator Seventh Sanctum: Vampire Generator Seventh Sanctum: Vampire Name Generator Springhole.net: Vampire Generator Category:Races